Alma Perdida
by DavidxEmber
Summary: They might have been young, but they were in love. Regradless of all the statistics, they were going to be fine. They were going to be happy. Everything was going to be perfect. Except it wasn't.


_**Alma Perdida**_  
_**(Lost Soul)**_

* * *

When she looks down at the test in her hands, two things go through M'gann's mind;

'_Uncle J'onn is going to kill her_.'

'_Conner is going to have a heart attack_.'

They were both so… _Young_. Too young to be _parents_- too young to have a _baby_! They were still in high school! Next week would be the start of their senior year, and then they'd be completely finished.

M'gann was alone in the Cave. Artemis and Wally were out on a date; Robin was in Gotham; Raquel and Zatanna were shopping in Manhattan; Red Tornado and Black Canary were with the League; and Conner and Wolf were spending the weekend in Smallville with Superman and his parents.

"Recognized Superboy B05."

At least, Conner was _supposed_ to be in Smallville.

He found her on the couch in the living-room. He didn't see the pregnancy test; she had hidden it under the couch cushion. "Hey Meg. Everything okay?" Conner asked, sitting beside her. He placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, trying to make her smile.

M'gann knew there weren't going to be any smiles- not for awhile, _anyway_.

"I'm _pregnant_…" She sighed.

She glanced back at Conner, trying to tell what he was thinking, without reading his mind. He had the blankest look on his face. No emotion _what-so-ever_. M'gann couldnt tell if he was _happy_, _outraged_, or _scared_.

"_Okay_."

"Okay? Okay! I tell you that I'm pregnant- with your baby- _and all you can say is okay_?" She snapped.

"Well what do you want me to say, M'gann?" Conner cried, standing up off of the couch.

"The League is going to murder us!" He yelped. "No shit! What was your first clue?" M'gann groaned, fighting back tears. Conner sighed, calming down. He sat back beside her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

"We'll get through it. I promise." He murmured.

* * *

They decide _not_ to tell the _League_- or _anyone_, for that matter.

They're _afraid_. Afraid of what the League and their friends would do once they found out.

Conner and M'gann had gone to a clinic about an hour outside of Happy Harbour, to make sure the baby is okay.

M'gann is measuring at eleven weeks. Their baby is due on _March 18_, four days before Conner's 18th birthday. (_Well… His second birthday.._)

On the way back in the Super-cycle, M'gann can't stop cooing over the tiny black and gray photo of the baby growing inside of her. "We made this, Conner." She gasped, smiling.

"Yeah, we did." He grinned, kissing her cheek. "You know, _eventually_, we'll have to tell the League…" Conner reminded her.

"I know." M'gann sighed. "I just- I want to keep it to ourselves for as long a possible."

"How about this, we tell the League an the Team when you hit 20 weeks?" Conner suggested.

"Okay." M'gann told him, kissing his cheek.

* * *

She's showing by sixteen weeks.

Thankfully with her shape-shifting, she could hide her stomach. No one would have to know about the baby before they were ready.

"You're getting bigger." He murmured against her neck, his arms wrapped loosely around he waist. "_Mmhmm_." M'gann smiled, kissing his lips.

They're about to kiss again, when M'gann let out a small gasp. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Conner asked, concerned about M'gann and the baby.

"I think I felt it… _Move_, or something." She said.

"Really?" He asked, a smile on his face. "Yeah. But I think it's too early for you to feel anything." She frowned.

Conner ignored her. He got on his knees, and pressed the side of his head against her stomach.

He could hear the heartbeat. He could hear their baby's heartbeat. He couldn't help but smile at the sound.

They were going to be _parents_.

"I love you." He murmured.

* * *

A week later, right before they were supposed to find out the gender, M'gann got a phone call.

"Hello?… Gar? Garfield! Slow down! What happened?" M'gann asked.

"Mom's gone! Queen Bee killed her!" Garfield sobbed.

"I'll be right over."

* * *

The ride back in the bioship was silent.

Conner is sitting on one side of M'gann, and the now orphaned Garfield is sitting on the other.  
Garfield can't hold back his sobs, and M'gann is desperately trying not to have a break down, even though she desperately wants to.

"Wha-what's g-gonna happen t-to m-m-me?" Garfield stuttered.

"We could pretend you're dead." Conner suggested.

"Conner!" M'gann cried.

"What? Marie is gone, and we took Gar with us! People are going to ask questions back in hi home country. Why don't we just have Batman make fake documents, stating that Gar was in the car with his Mother?"

"It's not a bad idea. I don't have any family- besides Mom and you, sis. My Dad hasn't been much of a parent since they got a divorce, and I was three when that happened. So me being dead could actually work." Garfield said.

M'gann couldn't believe what she was hearing. They wanted to pretend Garfield was… Dead? It was bad enough Marie was gone! Now she had to pretend she lost Garfield, too?

"Where will he stay?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Cave. _Duh_." Conner said.

* * *

When Conner goes to bed later that evening, he finds M'gann in her- _their_- bed.

_Crying_.

"M'gann…" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "She's gone! Conner, Marie's gone!" She sobbed into his shirt. He laid her down, his arms still around her, as she sobbed into his chest.

He didn't try to get her to stop crying. All he did was comfort her.

Later that night, before they went to sleep, they decided to name the baby, if it were a girl, _Marie_.

* * *

"Do you wanna know the gender?" The ultrasound technician asked them.

M'gann glanced over at Conner and smile at him. She's 18 weeks, exactly. This is the moment that they had been waiting for for two entire months.

They were going to learn their baby's gender.

"Yes. We want to know." M'gann said.

"Let's see… _It's a boy_."

They gasped. A _boy_. Their baby was a little _boy_. They were going to have a _son_.

"He's measuring good, he's got a _strong_ heartbeat." The technician told them, printing out the photo of M'gann and Conner's son.

He left the room, leaving the expectant parents alone.

"Conner, we made him." M'gann cooed. "We did." He grinned, kissing her still exposed stomach. He pressed his ear against her stomach, listening to their son move around inside his Mother.

_Son_.

He was going to have a _son_.

Him and M'gann were going to have a _son_.

* * *

"Conner, we really need to give him a _name_." M'gann reminded him.

It had been six days since they learned that their baby was a boy, and he didn't have a name. In fact, the only thing, name wise, that they'd agreed on, was his last name.

_Kent_.

"We've got plenty of time for that." He told her, kissing her cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him.

It was now obvious to Conner, that M'gann wanted their son to have a name before they told the League that she was pregnant.

"You're right. It's a good thing we got a book full of… 10,000 Baby Names. Holy shit! Think we'll come up with something we both like?" Conner asked.

"Probably not. But it doesn't hurt to look." M'gann shrugged.

"Okay. _Ethan_?"

"Nah. What about _Daniel_?"

"Pass. _Chris_?"

"No thanks. _Matthew_?"

"Too common. _James_?"

"That's more common than _Matthew_! But I do like it, for a middle name, though…" M'gann told him.

"So lets see, he has a common middle name, now he needs a unique first name." Conner said.

"_Carson_."

Conner looked over at her. "Where'd you hear that?" He asked her.

"Didn't. It just popped into my head." She told him.

"I like it. I like Carson." He smiled, kissing her lips.

* * *

The next morning, right before six a.m., M'gann woke up to soaked sheets. She groaned, thinking Carson had kicked her bladder, and caused her to wet the bed.

But when she pulled back the comforter, the stain on the sheets wasn't yellow.

It was _red_.

It was _blood_. There was so much _blood_...

"_C-Conner_!" She gasped, shaking his shoulder. He sat up with a groan. "What craving is it this time, M'gann?" Conner sighed, adjusting to the light from the lamp on her side of her bed.

That's when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks, and the blood between her legs.

* * *

Since Zatanna and Red Tornado were gone, and Garfield slept like a rock, it was easy for Conner to get rid of the evidence.

He burned the sheets in a metal barrel outside at the beach. Burned them until they were beyond dust.

The mattress had been stained, so he had to flip it.

While Conner did all of this, M'gann sat in the shower, washing the blood- _Carson's blood_- off of her legs.  
She didn't want to cry, but frankly, she did not care.

Her son was _gone_. Their son was _gone_. Her and Conner's baby boy was _gone_.

Carson was _dead_.

There had been so much blood. They didn't need a doctor to tell them something that they already knew…

* * *

Three years later, not only had they managed to keep Carson and his death a secret, but they were also no longer together.

M'gann was with La'Gaan, and Conner had not only lost his son, but his son's Mother as well.

They never talked about Carson; it was easier not to.

Conner was no longer happy on his birthday. It was too close to the day Carson was supposed to be born.

The Team and League had sensed by now that something had happened. They just didn't know what. Of course they could find out, if they pried the truth out of them.

But they didn't want to do that.

Conner and M'gann would tell them. When they were ready.

Too bad they were probably never going to be ready.

* * *

_**Carson James Kent**_  
_**November 16, 2013**_  
_**Our Little Alma Perdida**_

* * *

_**A/N: WHY DID I WRITE THIS!? *is murdered by feelings* :..-(**_


End file.
